Minervamon
|-|Minervamon= Minervamon is a Mega-level, God-Man type Digimon who is a member of Olympos XII and the Nightmare Soldiers family. Like other members of Olympos XII, she possesses traits of Greco-Roman mythology, in her case she is based off Minerva/Athena, the Roman goddess of wisdom and strategy, making her the opposite of Marsmon. Despite her apparent wise nature, she has an an innocent and cheerful childlike personality, however when her emotions get violently unstable, this can cause problematic and selfish behavior that no one can help it cope with. She wields the great-sword "Olympia" that is the size of her own body. Like Minervamon |-|Mervamon= Mervamon is a Mega-Level, God-Man type Digimon who is also a member of Olympos XII and the Nightmare Soldiers family. Mervamon was once Minervamon, but amassed experience and maturity, and thus now has the body of a full grown woman. She is much more calm that Minervamon, this can be seen in its goal to pursue elegance. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Minervamon | Mervamon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Member of Olympos XII Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Sword Mastery, Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nightmare Syndrome, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Petrification, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (Magic in Digimon is not like magic from other verses, but in fact high level programming knowledge), Flight, Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Holy Manipulation, Hypnosis, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Can fire Energy Blasts, Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Power Nullification | All previous abilities, Medullia can swallow enemies whole, Power Nullification. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Memebers of the Olympos XII rival that of The Royal Knights, including the likes of Alphamon and Omnimon. Should be comparable to Megidramon, who's capable of destroying the entire Digital World. Managed to fight three of Koh/Sayo's Digimon in single combat) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(All around improved fighter compared to her time as Minervamon, with greater experience and style) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Powerscaling to other Olympus Xll members) | 'Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Should be in the same league as Craniummon and Marsmon) | Immeasurable '(Stronger than Minervamon) [[Striking Ability|'Striking Ability]]:''' '''Multiversal+ |''' Multiversal+''' [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multiverse Level+ '(Tanked hits from Koh/Sayo) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(All around improved statistics) '''Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, at least several dozen meters with projectiles, likely higher Intelligence: Unknown, but being modeled after Minerva, the Greek goddess of tactical warfare, should indicate that she is an amazing tactician despite her childish exterior | As Mervamon she is far more calm and collected and has honed her skill with her weapons immensely, however, she is also somewhat playful and flirtatious Weaknesses: Very childish and seemingly reckless, her emotions can get the best of her | None notable | Seems to be preoccupied by her body, fools around during battles Versions: Minervamon | Mervamon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her great sword Olympia and her snake-skin armor | Same as Minervamon | Her great sword Olympia Kai and Medullia Notable Attacks/Techniques: Minervamon *'Strike Roll': Unleashes a forward rolling slash from the Olympia, splitting the ground. *'Madness Merry-Go-Round': Performs a horizontal spinning slash too quick to catch with the eyes, creating a large tornado. *'Dominion Blade': Throws a white slash effect from Olympia. *'Olympia Slash': A slash attack. Mervamon *'Night Stalker': Extends the Medullia, which pursues the opponent anywhere to swallow them whole. *'Love Poison': Uses its glamour to exploit the vitality of the opponents that inhale the toxic mist sprayed from the Medullia's mouth. *'Final Strike Roll': Performs a forward rolling slash with Olympia Kai drawn and filled with power. *'Madness Merry-Go-Round DX': Performs a spinning slash, too quick to catch with the eyes, with the Olympia Kai and Medullia, creating a tornado that instantly tears the opponents it touches limb from limb. *'Snake Punch' (Hebi Panchi): Strikes the opponent with the Medullia. *'Medullia Punch': Strikes the opponent with the Medullia. *'Olympia Kai': Slashes the opponent with the Olympia Kai. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Olympos XII Category:Monster Girls Category:Speedsters Category:Hackers Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Illusionist Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Hyponists Category:Plant Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Air Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 2